Love Is the Greatest Power of All
by lulu0814
Summary: Voldemort is torturing Ginny. Harry makes a choice and proves that love really is the greatest thing in the world. Just something I wrote when I was bored, it's not very good. No, seriously don't read this, it sucks. AU since DH.


**Set after Harry has destroyed all the horcruxes. Oneshot.**

He had Ginny. Voldemort was torturing _Ginny_. He thought his brain would burst. Voldemort was about to murder her. He couldn't let him kill her. But what could he do since he was the chosen one? He had to survive or evil would rule the world forever. But he couldn't let Ginny die just like that. He couldn't bear to hear her scream and do nothing to make it stop. Hot tears started to fall down his cheeks. What would Dumbledore do? Help a person in need or save his own skin? He knew the answer. But wasn't it stupid to get himself killed when he didn't have to die? When he was safe? There was no way he could save Ginny, so why die for nothing?

He wouldn't die for nothing. He would die for love. He knew what he was going to do was mad but somehow he didn't care anymore.

"Stop it! Voldemort, don't kill her!"

Voldemort turned around, surprised. Who in the world would yell at the Dark Lord when he was torturing a victim? When he saw it was Harry, he started laughing. Laughing and laughing and laughing. His laugh chilled Harry to the bones.

"Why Harry, you're here to save your little friend?" He asked, grinning. "You came out of your hidey hole to fight me because of her?"

"Let her go! Don't kill her! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Harry knew it was stupid to argue with Voldemort. There was no way he could make Voldemort spare her.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this? Than why are you trying to save her then? Is it because you _love_ her Harry?" Voldemort snarled.

Harry tried to summon all his hatred, all his anger towards the snake like face in front of him, and yelled "Avada kedavra!"

But nothing happened. He wasn't expecting anything to happen either. He wasn't evil enough to kill him. Even though he had lost nearly all his loved ones in the hands of Voldemort, he couldn't kill him. Voldemort laughed once more.

"You can't kill me Harry. You will never be able to perform unforgivable curses. You have too much _love _in you for that."

Harry had never felt more useless. He couldn't even kill. He had destroyed all the horcruxes for nothing. Voldemort had all the dark magic he wanted and hundreds of followers and what did he have? Love. That was all. No other power. But at least it was worth dying for.

"Don't kill Ginny!" he yelled. "Kill me instead but spare her! Please don't kill Ginny!"

Ginny tried to get up. "Harry, what's wrong with you? Why..." she managed to say before Voldemort pointed his wand at her again. "Crucio!' He groaned negligently, still looking at Harry.

"You're just like your parents, Harry. Your mother got herself killed that way. Why didn't you simply run away from me? You could have lived you know. But if you insist, I shall kill you before I kill this young lady." He smirked. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, finally killed by Lord Voldemort to save his girlfriend. What a great headline for the newspapers! I waited sixteen years for your death and in the end you hand yourself on a silver platter. How ridiculous, don't you think?"

"No! don't kill Ginny!"

"Avada kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

A flash of green light burst out of his wand and hit Harry's chest. Ginny shrieked and Voldemort laughed maniacally again. He didn't stop laughing for a long moment.

"Well, young lady, your boyfriend sure is courageous! Stupid too." Voldemort finally said, turning to Ginny. "Well, too bad for you. Avada kedavra!"

A green light erupted from Voldemort's wand. Everything went green before Ginny's eyes and she felt as though someone stabbed her forehead.

But strangely she did not die. She heard somebody falling on the ground next to her.

She wasn't dead but Voldemort was.

She felt blood dripping down her face. What had happened? Harry had gotten himself killed because of her and Voldemort had died two minutes after. It seemed as though the killing curse had bounced off and hit Voldemort. How could that happen? She wiped the blood off her eyes and felt a cut on her brow. She gasped. The cut had the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You see Ginny" Dumbledore's portrait said, "Harry survived because his mother died for him. She could have hid in a corner and let Voldemort kill Harry but instead she tried to save him. It made a kind of… anti-horcrux."

"What's a horcrux again?"

Ginny was in the headmaster's office with Ron, Hermione, and professor McGonagall. They were having a conversation with Dumbledore's painting.

"Hush Ginny," Ron said impatiently. "What in the world is an anti-horcrux professor?"

"Well, Miss Weasley, a horcrux is an object in which you store a piece of your soul, which makes you, kind of immortal. In order to split your soul, you must kill someone. But Harry and his mother were killed so someone else could live. They sacrificed themselves for others contrarily to the horcruxes. And that is why Harry and Ginny are still alive. Do you understand now M. Weasley? It's a good thing your sister is not seventeen years old yet, else it would not have worked."

"Poor Harry." Ginny whispered. She felt tears coming. The old headmasters' portraits started mumbling condolences.

"Yes, poor Harry. But at least Lord Voldemort is gone. At least he died for a good cause." Dumbledore smiled. "I was right after all wasn't I Minerva? Love is the greatest power in the world. Love is what killed the darkest wizard of all. After saying that for all these years, it feels good to know that I was right about at least one thing in my life."

"I think Harry loved me." Ginny whispered. "I feel so guilty sometimes…"

"Of course he loved you Ginny." Hermione replied. "He wouldn't have died for you if he didn't. And his death is not your fault, he chose his fate himself. There's no reason for you to feel guilty."

"I know." Ginny looked at Hermione. "But I miss him." Ginny couldn't tell Hermione but each time she saw her and Ron together she felt painfully jealous.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore cut in "we all miss Harry. We'll always miss him. But Harry couldn't have survived if Voldemort did. And Harry couldn't kill him with the Avada kedavra. Sacrificing himself was the only way, though he didn't know it. You shouldn't feel guilty Ginny. You should feel proud of him for loving you. After all love will always be the greatest thing in the world."

**Yeah, I killed Harry. You can flame me as much as you want as long as you review.**


End file.
